


Simple Things

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Community: rainbowfilling, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t remember much of the rest, just that he finds himself moving on autopilot when he heard the words Ohno and Nino, accident and hospital in the same frantic tone, and his chest hadn’t stopped pounding since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betzi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=betzi_chan), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> filling prompts over @rainbowfilling
> 
> for the prompt : SPEAKERPHONE

It was three am that morning when he received the call from Nino’s manager first.  
  
He doesn’t remember much of the rest, just that he finds himself moving on autopilot when he heard the words Ohno and Nino, accident and hospital in the same frantic tone, and his chest hadn’t stopped pounding since then.   
  
He’s pretty sure he didn’t even manage to change into something better than what he chose to wear the night before, just thankfully able to grab his jacket on his way out but to hell with it. The only thing he was aiming then was to get to the hospital he was told Nino and Ohno were taken without accidentally killing himself on his way there.  
  
His phone [rings](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265957.html#) while he’s braving the early fucking Tokyo traffic. It’s Aiba.  
  
“Put me on speaker, Jun-chan,” Aiba says as he slaps the phone to his ear and Jun wonders how Aiba is able to still sound so fucking calm even in the worst possible situations. “and keep your eyes on the road. If you think you’re not capable of talking and driving, cut the call. I won’t mind,”  
  
He heaves a shaky breath and rearranges his phone with equally shaky fingers. “You’re on speaker now,” he tells Aiba as he maneuvers his car to the left, the urge to yell at the driver of the SUV he just passed through is so strong he has to grip the steering wheel hard enough to stop himself. “Tell me, Masaki,”  
  
There are noises from Aiba’s end and Jun’s heart stammers even more.   
  
“Nothing too serious,” Aiba says, still trying to sound like he’s not panicking though now Jun is sure Aiba is anything but. “The doctors are with them now – I heard something about a broken arm but even that isn’t clear yet. Um, t-there are lots of blood though but –“  
  
He groans because he couldn’t help it and Aiba shuts up. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, feels the warm prickling gathering at the corners of his eyes. It’s fucking stupid to cry over this now, god, his friends aren’t even dead but it’s so hard. He feels so helpless, like he knows what he should do but couldn’t.  He wants to ask Aiba straight away, about who he thinks suffered the most injuries but he bites his lips before he even ask it.   
  
God, this isn’t the time to be thinking of stupid things but – but damn it, Ohno should be at home with him, sleeping in their bed next to him and not driving around town in the middle of the goddamn night, with anyone else but Nino. It’s just that.  
  
God, he doesn’t even know what to think anymore.  
  
“Are either of them conscious?” he asks, when he finds that his voice box is working again. “Please, Aiba-chan, tell me – is Satoshi –“  
  
“Yes,” Aiba replies just as quickly. “I was already here when they wheeled Leader and Nino-chan in to the emergency, and Leader told me not to call you,”  
  
Oh for the love of – “That idiot –“  
  
“Jun-chan,” Aiba calls from the other end, his tone soothing, but Jun knows it would take more than his  bandmate’s combined efforts to calm him down for it to work. Not when he’s not sure whether those two are okay, questions he could ask later, just he needs to know, needs to be sure that Ohno and Nino are fine.  
  
“He said he was sorry,” Aiba says, and this time he sounded mostly tired, and Jun couldn’t blame him. “He apologized to me too,” Aiba adds. “He said he didn’t mean to call Nino-chan out so late but that he needed help about something and –“ Aiba pauses here and that’s another blow to Jun’s already bleeding ego. He doesn’t know, and he’s pretty sure Aiba meant nothing when he said it but.   
  
Fuck, Ohno and Nino have some serious explaining to do once they’ve recovered and that’s just the start. Jun doesn’t even want to think about the same because management is sure keeping the lid about this tightly shut until they figure out which news is safe enough to provide the media.  
  
“His reasons are the least of my concerns now, Masaki,” Jun admits because really, that’s all there is to it. He could keep asking that question but none of it would matter if something really bad had happened to his friends – to Ohno, especially. Ohno could very well explain himself afterwards, but for now, he needs to know they’re fine.  
  
“I know, Jun-chan,” Aiba tells him and Jun could hear another familiar voice from Aiba’s end – must be Sho – before Sho’s voice takes over.   
  
“Jun,”   
  
“Sho-chan, how are they?” he asks, does his best to sound like he’s got everything under his control – his emotions mostly, that he’s not about to crash his car into something that would instantly kill him if Sho says something he doesn’t want to hear.   
  
“Nino’s awake,” Sho says and half of Jun’s heart rejoices. “Leader is – well,” Sho pauses, and God if the tone of Sho’s voice isn’t enough for his panic to shoot right [back up](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265957.html#) into the surface then Jun doesn’t know what would. He’s barely aware of his surroundings now, the frantic sounds of his heart beating furiously against his ribcage is drowning everything else.  
  
“Sho-chan, please don’t tell me –“  
  
“He’s fine,” his heart does a flip flop dive at that he thought he’s going to throw up and he nearly did crash his car into another one, thankfully, the driver of the other car is marginally more alert than he is. “Just – what the hell is that  _noise?_ ” Sho gripes, then,  “Matsumoto-kun, pull the fuck over and don’t let me start with you too,” Sho’s voice is firm and there’s anger riding his tone but it’s understandable.   
  
“I’m almost there, Sho-chan,” he tells the older man, because there’s no way he’s going to stop driving now. He needs to see Ohno and Nino, needs to see them with his own two eyes. “And I – I promise I’m driving safely, just – please, I want to –“ god, there are so many things he wants to say but none of them would matter until he’s there with them. Until he’s holding Ohno’s hands and he’s sure Nino is as fine as he could be considering the circumstances.   
  
Until then.  
  
“Jun-chan,” Aiba’s voice is back and Jun feels the tingle of something warm, and something that resembles that of embarrassment when he hears Aiba’s voice again. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it is Ohno who called Nino out, who asked Nino to drive around when they’re supposed to be on their respective [homes](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265957.html#), sleeping with their respective better-halves.  
  
“Yes,” he answers.  
  
“Please be careful,” Aiba says and Jun’s throat closes up. “and please don’t be mad,” Aiba adds, carefully, “They’re okay, so – yeah, there’s no need to be angry at them now, yeah? Everything’s going to be fine,”  
  
It’s not, but Jun couldn’t possibly tell Aiba that.  
  
“Okay, Aiba-chan,” he says instead, with lack of anything better to say. He’ll think about it properly, but not now, possibly later; for now, he needs to be where the others are.   
  
He takes another heavy breathe and lets it out slowly.  
  
“See you later,” he tells Aiba, and hangs up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where you are is where I've always wanted to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943679) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil)




End file.
